A Tail Of Clues
by Little Scholar
Summary: Chat Noir asks Alya to help him find Ladybug's identity. The search becomes more important when Ladybugs missing and Marinette needs to be saved. (Possible Reveal.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm a brand-new author, with a brand-new sound (I hope I make you proud!). Miraculous is my favorite show. And this will probably be a reveal. So, if you don't want a reveal, I would not recommend reading this story. If you love reveals like me, then please, sit back and enjoy the read. (see what I did there?)**

Chapter 1.

"Perfect!" Chat Noir exclaimed quietly, as he and Ladybug finished patrol.

"What?" Ladybug asked, putting her hands on her hips.

She already knew the answer, but she just went with it.

"Nothing." He quickly replied.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes and yoyoed away. Chat sat there though.

 _I need to know who she is!_

He thought. Chat slowly made his way home, through the snowy February streets. Chat knew that almost everyone in his class had been akumatized, except for Marinette, but she's too nice to get akumatized. That left the rest of the school, not to mention Paris. A while ago, he had started piecing random clues that unlocked the code. There was thankfully a clue today, and the clues came sparingly. So far, He knew that:

Ladybugs fifteen.

She wears pink a lot.

She has a couple 'famous' friends.

She can cook.

She has a two-year crush.

She's amazing.

Chat knew the last one from day one, but it was just as important. As Chat rounded his house, he detransformed.

"Camembert?" Plagg moaned.

Adrien reached into his jacket and pulled out the gruesome goo.

"Mmm!"

Plagg stuffed his acorn head into the cheese. Adrien shook his head and buzzed the doorbell. A little security camera appeared.

"Where have you been?" Nathalie asked.

"Can you let me in first?" Adrien shivered.

There was a couple metal clanks and the gate opened. Adrien walked up to the door. Nathalie stood there at the front door, her arms crossed and a scowl playing her face.

"Sorry, Nino wanted to learn a couple fencing poses. He thought it would be good to know if a akuma ever attacked him."

Nathalie sighed and stood back so he could come in.

"Thanks!" Adrien said, running upstairs.

He plopped his stuff in his bed and ran to his rock climbing wall. He never liked all the 'gifts' in his room, but they where helpful now. His arms had gotten more muscular from battling akumas, so the wall was just like walking up steps. When the mansion was built, workers got slightly sloppy and Adrien learned he could crawl behind the wall. It was hard to explain, but you couldn't see it unless you where at the top of the wall. The space was just enough room for three people to lie down in a line. Adrien switched on battery powered lights. A long time ago, He had taped several pictures up of Ladybug on the wall farthest from the entrance. All the clues had been written in sharpie underneath the pictures.

"So, I'm assuming slipups were slipped up today?" Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese.

"You assumed right."

Adrien grabbed a sharpie and wrote the newest fact.

Ladybug is an only child.

Something they have in common. Ladybug had accidently let it slip, when he had simply _asked_ if she had any siblings.

"I wish." She had said so quietly, Chat had to read her lips to know what she had said. Thankfully, he learned from endless modeling shoots to pay attention to what the photographer was angerly muttering. He used the mutters to improve his poses.

"I wish I had more help figuring out who she is." Adrien said.

"What am I? Moldy pizza?"

"Sorry Plagg, but I mean someone who can be in the open, and not hiding all the time."

"Why not enlist help?" Plagg asked.

"Who?" Adrien asked sarcastically.

"Someone who is as obsessed with Ladybug as you are."

"Soo, all of France?"

"I think you out rule them all. You literally have a hidden room dedicated to her."

"Good point." Adrien groaned. "Then who?"

"Let me think… how about Alya?"

"Are you crazy? If we did succeed in finding her identity, Alya would just tell the whole world."

"Have you ever heard of being sworn to secrecy?"

"Look, Alya is one of my best friends, but I feel like I should be able to trust her more…. So, what if I gave her a test?"

"What do you mean?" Plagg asked, moving closer to Adrien.

"I think I have an idea."

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.)

A bell rang, signaling that class was over. Marinette picked up her book.

"Want to go grab some ice cream?" Alya asked.

"Sure. The shop across the street?" Marinette suggested.

"Yeah, I've heard that they're pretty good." Alya agreed.

"Hey, can I tag along?" Nino asked from below them.

"Sure, what about you, Adrien?"

"sounds like fun."

The four soon found themselves in a booth at Al's gelato.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Adrien asked Alya, leaving Nino and Marinette to go inside.

"What?"

"Well, it's not a question but still. I know who Chat Noir is, and he asked for your help."

"What?! Who?" Alya jumped up and down like a kid at an amusement park.

"I will tell you on one condition, but you can't tell anyone."

"If Chat Noir and Ladybug wanted me to shut down my blog for trust issues, I'd do it!" Alya swore.

 _That_ was the response Adrien was looking for.

"Okay, Chat Noir is m- "

"Hey! Are you dudes coming?" Nino asked, swinging the door open just enough to peek his head through.

"Yeah, I was just asking Adrien to come help me work on my blog." Alya told Nino.

As they walked inside, Adrien whispered to Alya, "I'll tell Chat to go to your house later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! it's me again! just wanted you to know that my weekend is busy, and i wont be able to post any chapters until monday. BTW thank you so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 2.

Alya heard a quiet knock and went to her window.

"OMG! Chat Noir at _my_ window!" Alya looked happy enough to fly. "I have to videotape this!"

"Maybe later." Chat said. "Right now, we need to talk."

"I must have been killed by an akuma."

"Why would I be needing your help if you were killed by an akuma?"

"True, but still! This is awesome!"

"I have one question for you. Can I trust you in keeping my identity?"

Alya's face froze in the most unflattering way.

"M-me? Identity? Ch-Chat Noir?"

The next thing that happened, Chat regretted furever. Alya let out a squeal loud enough for a deaf person to hear.

"Alya are you ok?" a voice called from downstairs.

"I'm ok! I just found a picture of Chat Noir kissing Ladybug!" Alya called to the downstairs.

"I really wish that was true." Chat said.

"Wait there's no Ladynoir?" Alya's face fell.

"Umm.. Not yet?" Chat was uncertain.

"You didn't say no."

"So, can I trust you?"

Alya pulled out her phone and showed Chat.

"Ladyblog can be Ladygone." Alya said, crossing her fingers over her heart.

"Can you help me find Ladybugs identity?"

Alya looked like a bobble head.

"Of course! But why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Well I don't know."

"Okay."

"So, who are you?" Alya asked curiously.

"Well to be honest, the only reason I'm telling you, is 1, I want help. 2, My civilian self knows you. 3, If you did tell the world, it wouldn't make a huge difference in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I already have fan mail from people I don't know. Strangers show up on my doorstep. My father also hired a bodyguard because he's pawanoid. _And_ I'm constantly on billboards and the news."

"Whoa, you sound like my friend- wait! Adrien?"

Chat nodded.

"Eeeeeeeeee! That's so cool!" Alya said, jumping up and down.

"And you pawmise not to post my identity?"

"I promise with all my heart." Alya crossed her heart again.

"Furtastic!"

For the next half hour, Alya helped Chat make a chart showing everything they knew. Slowly, they dropped out people that didn't fit the description. Soon, they were left with three people. Two of them went to their school. The third one modelled with Adrien. The girl's names were Amelia, Eliza, and Maia.

Alya had suggested Marinette, but they decided that they would know if she was Ladybug.

"I honestly don't know any of these girls that well. The only reason I know them is because Marinette is class president, so people are constantly coming up to our lunch table." Alya admitted.

"Yeah, I only did two shoots with Maia, three if you count the one next week." Chat agreed.

"How are we going to do this then?" Alya groaned.

"What if…. What if you 'hung out' with Amelia or Eliza at school?"

"I take several classes with Amelia. And you could hang with Maia next week!"

"Purrfect!"

"But what about Eliza?"

"Uh, Nino? I mean if you don't have a problem with my boyfriend, and _your_ best friend." Alya batted her eyelashes.

Adrien smiled. "I guess."

"Ok then, I'll text him, and we can start tomorrow."

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.)

Alya sat down in her usual spot the next day beside Marinette. Then, on second thoughts, picked up her bag and moved to the back of the class, leaving Marinette confused. Amelia had been going to the school for two years, she had started the same day as Adrien.

"Hi!" Alya greeted, with her signature smile.

Amelia was reading a book when Alya sat down, only to scare her.

"Ahh! Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Can I help you with something?" Amelia asked brushing her long black hair from her face.

"I was going to see if I could sit with you?"

"Huh? I-I guess."

"Thanks."

"Did you and sparkles over there get in a fight?" Amelia pointed at Marinette.

"No? I thought I should just get to know more students than I momentarily know."

"Oh."

Class seemed last forever that day according to Alya, without her bestie she was getting bored fast. She still couldn't believe Adrien was Chat Noir, but the pieces were going together now.

 _If only I could do the same for Ladybug.  
_ she thought.

"Alya?"

Alya had let her mind drift to who knows where, not hearing the release bells ring.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Alya looked up to see Marinette.

"Nope, I just realized that I never had properly met Amelia."

"Oh, in that case, would you like to hang out with us?" Marinette asked Amelia.

"As if, my cousin Chloe has told me about all your little problems, _Maritrash_." Amelia said, smirking.

Amelia walked off, cackling.

"Well that was certainly interesting, ahem. Should we go get an afternoon snack?" Nino asked from behind them.

"Please."

Adrien went over to them.

"Deli subs on me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Just as they sat down, Marinette's phone started ringing.

"Hi mom! Oh, ok be there soon!" Marinette hung up her phone. "sorry guys, my parents got an early delivery that I have to go help with. See you later!"

"We'll come help in a bit." Alya said.

As soon as Marinette walked out the door, Adrien and Alya were jumping on Nino to catch him up. His reaction was not impressed.

"I knew."

"Wait, what? You knew this whole time?" Alya asked, clearly freaking out.

"You didn't know? I thought that's why you made a website for just ladybug." Nino stated.

"I made it for Ladybug because she's better, no offense Adrien."

"None taken, I agree with every word." A dreamy glaze shifted to the blonde's eyes.

"But why are you guys telling me this now?" Nino asked.

"I want- no, need to find her identity. So, can you help us?" Adrien asked.

"Of course, but why?"

"That's what your girlfriend asked!"

"We were made for each other!" Alya exclaimed, as they worked on the voluntary project.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, I hope its better than the last two. And I just wanna say that I was going to post this on Monday but 1, I was super busy,2, I hadn't written it yet. So, I think I'm not going to hand out any more deadlines. Thank you all for being patient, Chapter 3,**

Chapter 3.

The next day at school was rather eventful. It all started with Nino trying to spy Eliza. What they didn't know was that Eliza had a mad crush on Nino. And Nino wasn't the best spy, so Eliza noticed quickly that someone was following her. Which made Eliza think that Nino liked her back. A normal person might think that it wasn't a huge deal, but it kind of ended up sending them to the principal's office.

"So why are you all here again?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Well, Eliza thought that Nino liked her, so she was boasting to Alya, Alya got upset and started a petition on her blog about 'how idiotic boyfriends were'. Then when Nino learned about this, he got a loud speaker and talked about how 'clueless' girlfriends were." Marinette answered.

"And why are you and monsieur Agreste here?" Mr. Damocles asked, quite befuddled.

"Nino refuses to talk to Alya. And Alya refuses to talk to Nino. So, Marinette and I have been helping them all day." Adrien said.

Marinette nodded, she had said more curse words for Alya than she had ever even heard in her life.

"I see, now if the two of you could leave, I would like to talk to these two."

Marinette and Adrien left.

"Do you think they are going to get detention?" Marinette asked Adrien, (she had finally overcome her stuttering a couple months ago).

"For at least a couple days." Adrien told her.

With Alya and Nino in detention, he needed some help, right? Adrien opened his mouth to ask her if she would help with his mystery, when a scream echoed through the hallways.

"Marinette!" a loud scratchy voice screamed. "Wedding invite for anyone that can tell me where she is!"

"Come on!" Adrien said, grabbing Marinette's hand.

He ran outside, Marinette's hand enclosed in his fist. Adrien pulled her into an alleyway. Adrien figured that this was the best time as any to tell her he was Chat Noir. He turned away for a minute to hide his backpack from anyone who might be looking for a new one. When he turned around however, Marinette wasn't there. Instead there stood an akuma. The akuma had bright rainbow patterned hair, that matched her white clown suit, wings came out of her shoulder blades, making her look like a nightmare.

"Adrien! There you are! Don't worry, I took care of that girl Marinette for you." The akuma said.

"What do you have against her?"

"She's the one to convince Alya to try tearing apart me and Nino's love!"

 _Eliza._

"Honestly? You're the one that started the whole thing! You thought that he liked you, but he doesn't." Adrien yelled.

"Lies! No one can tear me apart from him!"

Before Adrien could say anything more, Eliza flew away. In a flash, Adrien transformed and ran after her.

 _Ladybug will be here soon._

Adrien told himself.

But what he didn't know now, was that the girl he lived was lying unconscious in a room.

"Excellent!" Hawkmoth growled.

Oblivious to Chat Noir and Ladybug, Hawkmoth had been kidnapping random people around Paris. That way, every person he kidnapped, was less of a chance one of the two heroes would show up. Then Hawkmoth would suddenly know who they were. In other words, NOT GOOD.

Marinette woke up in the middle of a room. A dim light beamed down on her, leaving shadows at the edge. Instantly, she grabbed her side, to find her purse was still there. As she regained her balance and started sitting up, she couldn't help noticing two little girls hiding behind the shadows.

"Hello? I'm not going to hurt you." Marinette said, trying to get them to talk to her.

"Who are you?" the taller one asked.

"My names Marinette. What's your name?"

The taller one stood, pulling the shorter one with her. Marinette could immediately tell they weren't much younger than she.

"I'm Kiara, and this is May." The taller one said.

"How did you come to be here?" may asked, stepping into the light, she had long silky blond hair.

"My friend Adrien and I were running away from an akuma, that's all I remember."

"So was I, I had been at the party for Adrien Agreste when Bubbler thought I wasn't dancing enough so he brought me here." Kiara said as she stepped into the light, she had amazingly curly brown hair.

"A man took a picture of me, after the flash died down I found myself here." May said.

"Why are they all akuma related?" Marinette wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but ladybug and chat noir will save us!"

"hurry up chat!" Marinette muttered.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing. So, until Chat Noir c- and Ladybug of course, until they come, what do you guys do for fun?"

(Other side of Paris.)

Without Ladybug, Chat was still able to defeat the akuma- barely. It was thanks to Alya, who found and destroyed the akuma's choice of object while Chat fought Eliza. And obviously with Ladybug there, it created some distress. Mainly because she couldn't purify the butterfly but, Chat found that leak-proof containers worked well. The other problem with ladybug gone, was the newspapers Ohhh the newspapers! Not even one didn't have Ladybug on the front cover. Alya and Nino spent basically there whole week at Adrien's house trying to figure out who and where the mysterious girl was. With creative thinking, they all came up with a couple more suspects. They didn't have a huge motivation before, but now that Marinette was taken, they had all the motivation they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's chapter 4, i hope it pleases cliffhanging- lovers.**

Chapter 4.

"Wait! Sonya has a baby sister." Adrien told Alya and Nino, as they made a chart on who was still possibly Ladybug.

Each time they thought they found her, either they found more people, or they remembered something that prevented whoever it was from being Ladybug.

"This is never going to work!" Alya groaned, as she fell backwards into Adrien's couch.

"Let's go over the facts again." Nino suggested.

Eventually, they had gotten down to one person, Maia. Adrien's photoshoot was still happening next week, but he decided to invite Maia over anyway. They all had to restrain themselves from jumping on her when she got there.

"Lovely home you have here." Maia said, (the restraining had made an awkward silence.)

"We know your Ladybug!" Alya said suddenly.

Nino and Adrien glared at her, then faced a very confused Maia.

"You're not her, are you?" Adrien said in a sad way.

"Only in my dreams, why?" Maia questioned.

"Our friend Marinette got kidnapped by that akuma, and Chat Noir asked us to help him find Ladybug. we were hoping that you might be her." Nino admitted.

"You've met Chat Noir?" Maia asked, smiling a smile big enough to fit an elephant in her mouth.

"Yes." Adrien said warily.

"What's he like? Is he nice? Is he just rumored cute or is he like, super cute?" Maia asked.

"He's super cute." Adrien said through a smirk.

Alya and Nino snorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's as cute as the akuma he fights." Alya stated, snickering.

"Hey! That's a straight down lie!" Adrien said, defended his alter ego.

"Your right, some akumas are _cuter_." Nino said, as he nudged Alya.

"Whatever, Ladybug is cuter than every single akuma combined."

Nino rolled his eyes. Maia though, seemed to understand everything that was going on.

"Wow. A-are you Chat Noir?" Maia asked.

"The one- and hopefully- only." Adrien said.

Maia squealed, forcing Adrien, Nino, and Alya to cover their ears.

"Seeing that you're a fan, could you help us?"

(IN A NEAR POLICE STATION.)

Just incase the akuma escaped, Lieutenant Roger took authority of keeping Eliza locked up in a cell in the local police station. Since she hadn't actually committed a crime, Eliza was given a big cell with a soft mattress. Eliza herself had actually suggested being locked up, and her parents insisted that she got served as if she was at home. She got lonely though, her friends visited a lot, but for her extraverted self it was miserable. The food was ok, but she assumed it was because her parents threatened the cook that made it. Her favorite dish so far, was a piece of grilled fish. Even though it was simple, it reminded her of the places she grew up. When Eliza was older, she had decided to travel all over the world. She did as a little kid, but her dad's friend's friend offered him a job in Paris, and apparently living in an overpopulated city was better than traveling around the world that we call home. Eliza had a lot of memories traveling on boats, airplanes, trains, cars, and even on bikes. Her memories came back in a flood of tears. Like that time, she scraped her knee running in that train station in London. It was painful, but her older sister dried her tears with some stupid jokes. That sister now lived in London. Or the time her brother got in trouble for trying to climb on some famous memorial in America. The look on his face was hilarious as a guard grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off. That brother was now living with his wife and two kids. Eliza looked up just on time to see a small dark butterfly land on her watch, the one her cousin got her in Germany.

"Traveler, this is the second time we've met. Your task is still the same, but I want you to prioritize on Chat Noir's ring. Understood?" a grave voice asked.

"Of course, Hawkmoth, what powers have you gifted me this time?" Traveler asked.

"This time you can create illusions that make people forget their priorities and they will dream they're on a sandy beach. But, if you find your last akuma, you can have the two powers combined, and be stronger than both Chat Noir and Ladybug."

"Good, I already know the location of the akuma."

(BACK AT ADRIEN'S)

Finally, all things had been explained and then Plagg decided to come out.

"You know, they have a spirit of a miraculous holder." Plagg whispered into Adrien's ear.

Adrien looked over at his three friends that had been strategizing for the last half hour.

"What are you saying?" Adrien asked.

"I think that a couple new heroes are in order."

"But how? I don't even know how I got my ring, a box just showed up in my room."

"Well since I wasn't there, I can't say what you did exactly, but all I know is that you showed a kindness that most people would hesitate in." Plagg said, throwing a piece of cheese into his small mouth.

"Lets do it then."

(WHO KNOWS WHERE.)

Marinette had started taking notes about her surroundings, and her kidnapper. They came three times a day, always with food. Apparently, the darkness in the room was created by a power outage, so the lights turned on eventually. When they did, Marinette saw that the room they had been in was about the size of her room at home. Alongside one wall, sat three cots stretched against the wall. A stack of books presented itself at the wall on the other side of the wall. Marinette learned that Kiara was 13, and May was _almost_ 14\. None of the girls knew each other outside of this room, and they all went to different schools. They where dawning on the fourth day since Marinette woke up, when a knock on the door echoed through the room. The three girls had been playing truth, truth, lie, and the hollow sound made them all jump.

"Yes?" May asked, carefully.

The door squeaked open, revealing a tall man.

"Hello, I'm Hawkmoth. It seems I haven't had the pleasure in meeting you yet." He said.

Marinette gasped, and pulled Kiara and May behind her.

"Ah! I knew your inner Ladybug would shine through!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've Been really busy. And that's all I can say. but with how busy I've been in the last couple months, it's going to be nothing compared to the next couple months. That will mean extremely late updates. I will say I'm sorry now. By the way, I think i will change to rated T, nothing 'grown up' happens, I'm just new and i don't want to get in trouble for labeling it wrong- better safe than sorry. i havent proof read this either- so please bear with me.**

 **On With The Show.**

Chapter 5.

"Plagg! Slow down! Tell us where you're going!" Adrien panted.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino, had been following the little black cat around the city for almost twenty minutes. For a little cat, Plagg could move fast. With Adrien being Chat Noir, it was normal for him to run constantly. And since Alya normally followed the Akuma battles, she didn't tire as easily either. Nino on the other hand, wasn't the best at running. Sure, he went with Alya during most of the attacks, but it was normal for him to constantly fall behind. But they had been running for so long that even the Chat in disguise was having a hard time keeping up.

Sadly, Maia turned down coming with them since she had a modelling shoot soon. Either way, it would have felt weird having a team member that wasn't best of friends with the three of them. So, after a quick goodbye and promise not to tell anyone, Maia left. Plagg didn't wait much longer after she left to zip out of the room through the window, motioning the others to follow him.

"I told you already, we're going to find Master Fu!"

"Master Who?" Alya yelled at the poor little cat.

"I think…. he… is… called…. Doctor Who, not Master Who." Nino joked between heavy breaths, earning a blistering look from his girlfriend.

"The guy's name is Master Fu, and we are almost there!" Plagg yelled once more, ignoring the others groaning at the cat's refusal to a break.

They kept running, soon stopping at a small shop, on a street that was never completely busy, but still had the occasional traffic.

Plagg raced through the door, literally _through_ the door. Adrien laughed at the other two just staring.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino, walked through the shop door, sending a bell ring through the air. They followed the sounds of Plagg's squeaky voice talking to an older voice.

"Plagg, what are you doing here?" The voice asked with a surprised tone.

"Ladybug has disappeared, and Marinette's gone." Plagg told the man. If the others hadn't been still trying to navigate their way around the building to get to them, they would have seen the look that Plagg gave the man.

"Oh," the man's voice stretched, "I see. And the akuma hasn't been purified I assume?"

The three teenagers came around the corner just in time to see Plagg nodding his head.

"Ah! Chat Noir! And friends! What can I help you with?" Master Fu asked.

"This is Nino and Alya, they came to get miraculouses!" Plagg said, practically jumping up and down.

Adrien stared in amazement, having never seen the kwami this exited in the several years he had him, not even over cheese.

"Calm down Plagg," another voice said, this time belonging to a small flying turtle. "Master, you aren't really going to put two new super heroes out? That would be four superheroes in one town! Hawkmoth will get extremely suspicious!" the little turtle proclaimed, panic spreading across his face.

"Wayzz, he was already suspicious when Rena Rouge came into the picture, by the looks of it, she's going to have to come back." Master Fu said, glancing at Alya.

The girl stiffened and let out a small laugh. Neither boys noticed though.

"Then we would have five heroes, if its that dangerous, then I won't become one." Nino offered, seeing that one of them might not have a chance, plus he knew his girlfriend would love being a hero- he didn't want to possible take that away from her.

"Do the math again babe." Alya said, sighing.

"I'm pretty sure that Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, plus the two of us makes five." Nino said, worrying that the possibility of being a hero was starting to make his girlfriend go crazy.

"Do I still get to keep Trixx?" Alya asked, assuming this was where the fox came from, also just plain ignoring her boyfriend.

Master Fu nodded his head and turned around to a small box on the dresser behind him. He opened it and pulled out a orange necklace. Alya took it from him and put it on. A small fox came out, immediately giving Alya a large smile.

"Alya!" he gushed, rushing towards the red-head.

Adrien and Nino stood gaping.

"Y-Y- _You're_ _Rena Rouge?"_ Nino asked, him and Adrien both staring.

Alya gave a curtsy, smiling. Trixx let out a cackle, making the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand on end.

Master Fu let out a pained sigh, falling onto a couch behind him, his eyes closed, a hand dramatically raised to his head.

All three teens and kwamis looked at him.

"Master?" Wayzz worried.

"I'm too old for this!" he complained. "Someone needs to take my place." He quickly opened one eye, quickly glancing at Nino, then closed it again, letting another sigh escape his lips.

"Me?" Nino asked, pointing at himself, eyebrows raised. "You want _me_ to replace _you_?"

Master let out an excited gasp, letting his hand on his forehead to drop, meeting the other hand in front. "What a wonderful idea!"

Alya raised one questionable eyebrow, looking at Adrien. Adrien returned the look, shrugging.

"Wayzz, are you okay with Nino replacing me?" Master Fu asked.

"No one could replace you Master, but Nino will help significantly." Wayzz said, his Master giving him a smile.

(WHO KNOWS WHERE.)

Kiara and May gasped.

"Ladybug? You're Ladybug?!" May gasped.

Hawkmoth let out a dark laugh. "You didn't tell them? The people you will spend the rest of your life with?"

"I didn't tell them since I won't be spending my life with them."

"Is that so?" Hawkmoth's voice drew.

Marinette smirked, coming closer to the villain. She jumped up, grabbing a pole on the ceiling right above the door. She swung her body weight into the stomach of the villain, throwing him onto the ground and unconscious. They wrapped Hawkmoth up in sheets that previously hung loosely off their old cots.

She, Kiara, and May, rushed out of the cramped room, finding themselves in a large, gray, room. The windowless room was the main room connecting to several other rooms like the girl's.

"Wow." Marinette breathed, counting a total of nineteen other doors besides theirs. In the middle of the room stood a spiral staircase, the bottom leading to a floor below them, the top leading to another room above them.

The three girls ran around the room, lifting the deadbolts off the doors, letting poor and confused people out. After everyone had gotten out of their cells, Marinette ran up to the middle of the spiral staircase, looking down on the total of forty-nine people.

"Hey everyone! My name is Marinette." She said, getting the attention of everyone. "From what I gather, Hawkmoth has been kidnapping Parisians for the last two years. As of today, that will stop."

She would of kept going, but was cut off by panicked shouts and screams, she forgot she wasn't Ladybug at the moment, if she was, chances were she would not have people freaking out.

A whistle covered the sounds of panicking, getting everyone's attention. All heads turned to Kiara and May. Kiara's fingers left her mouth, her elbow nudged May, the girl stumbled forward, nervous as all eyes shifted to her.

"Heh. Hi." She said. "Okay everyone, this is the plan, Marinette is the whole reason we still aren't in those horrible rooms. She knocked out Hawkmoth in seconds. She protected us from him when he came to our door to take us somewhere probably, I mean she freaking _knocked him out!_ " May shifted, getting louder. "We are getting out of here, with or without help!"

"And why should we trust three little girls who probably don't even know the difference between a hero and a commoner?" A man asked, his voice showing signs of boredom. "we could just wait for an actual hero to save us."

Kiara glared at him. "I'd like to see you knock out a man that almost three times your size, and oh, did I forget to add the fact that he would have to be a mind controlling villain, with no mercy?"

The man looked down, embarrassed.

"Who needs heroes when a girl strong enough to knock out a villain our heroes have encountered how many times?" May continued. "This was her first time meeting him and she showed him what she was capable of! That's a real hero! She saw something wrong and fixed it with no hesitation! Now, either join Kiara and I, and follow Marinette out of this prison, or go back to mindless drones that Hawkmoth has power over! Your choice. Follow the hero or stay with the villain."

All eyes turned from May, back to Marinette.

A nod from Kiara and May told Marinette her secret would remain from being told by the two of them.

"Thank you, May, Kiara." Marinette started. "As I was saying, Hawkmoth's rein of horror will end today. I will need full cooperation, so no Stuck-up-Sallys, or difficult-Dylans, Got it?"

The room was filled with hesitated agreement.

From there, they all started gathering the stuff that the had thought would be good evidence, one girl had a camera on her and started taking pictures of everything, she took pictures of everyone including herself, then she took pictures of every single room that they had been stuffed in. Marinette ordered everyone to stay on the floor they were on, since they didn't know what was on the other floors. There could be literally anything below or above them.

While everyone was busy, Marinette snuck away.

During the last couple days, Tikki had stayed tucked away in the purse that Marinette had held close. The teenage girl would sneak bits of bread or whatever they were given to eat to the little butterfly.

"Tikki, can you transform? I know I haven't given you much food, but these people need Ladybug." Marinette pleaded, hoping the kwami would be okay.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I can't transform. Besides, you are a hero in or out of the suit. The miraculous doesn't make you act like me, it just gives you powers." Tikki said, giving her chosen's hand a small pat.

"But I am so much braver as Ladybug."

"The suit doesn't make you anything but who you are. It takes a smaller part of you, that you have a hard time sharing sometimes, or can't share. Your true self. The miraculous just helps you find it, Marinette, you _are_ _a leader and a hero_. Deep down you know that. You also know that you don't need me right now, because right now, you are scared. Scared of what they will think of when they see that clumsy fluttering Marinette is more than just those two things, and people will intimidate you, they will mock you, but that's because they are jealous." Tikki said, hugging the girl.

Marinette took two fingers and hugged the kwami back.

"Hey! Marinette, Hawkmoth has woken up. If you don't come out soon, everyone's going to find out and attack- probably kill him." Kiara warned, coming up behind Marinette.

Tikki quickly rushed back into the purse, even with Kiara and May knowing, not everything had to be shared.

"Okay, but how will we refrain him from saying that I'm Ladybug?" Marinette asked, standing up.

"Already thought of that, took one of the socks that I had been wearing and shoved it in his mouth!" May said from behind Kiara.

"Nice, last time he will ever think about not giving us fresh clothes." Kiara stated, her and May snickering.

"Umm, it will be the last time he thinks about giving clothing out at all." Marinette said.

"Yeah, it better!" another voice said.

The girls turned around to see a boy with soft brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was taller than all of them, casting a shade over them. Being as tall as he was, he still didn't look much older than them.

"I'm Leo. I was brought here by the Puppeteer, according to the little girl, I looked a lot like on of her dolls." He said.

May let out a scared chirp next to Marinette, and after dealing with her own boy problems, knowing that red face anywhere, Marinette pushed May towards the boy and stepped back.

Leo and May looked at each other, then May looked at Kiara, May obviously was trying to get the girl to help her, in response, Kiara threw her hands up and backed up next to Marinette.

"H-Hi I-I-I-I'm M-May."

 _She's worse than me._ Marinette thought.

"Hi. How did you get here?"

The conversation continued, incredibly slow at first, then it came to an uproar, and the two were talking about anything and everything, but Marinette and Kara left to go to see Hawkmoth.

When they came to the room some of the others tied him up in, he was smiling coyly. The sock was stuffed into his mouth so far that Marinette was glad he had a nose otherwise he wouldn't be able to breath.

"Hawkmoth." Marinette breathed, causing the super villain to look up at the hero in disguise, his colorless eyes glinted with evil.

 **Does this count as a cliff hanger? If it does- hang on tight! i always felt like all the kwamis would act like a child with whoever the guardian is at the time, sort of like a Parent-Child relationship, wanting to show off everything trying to make them proud. Anyway, for once I have a plan for the next chapter, but don't expect an update before Wednesday at least. Thanks for Reading! And I strive off critics, so please critic, or just leave a comment for reasons I yet know.**

 **Bye! : )**

 **(Creepy smile face since there are no emojis.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hear Ye! Hear Ye! I have Managed to Write this in my short bit of free time!**

Chapter 6

"Woohoo!" Rena Rouge shouted, loving the feeling of gliding through the air once again.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" Nino shouted, trying to stop his legs from guiding him into a building.

Nino slowed to a stop, his nose inches from the brick.

"Close one!" Chat laughed, using his pole to catapult himself down to the new green hero.

Rena came own as well, letting out one last 'Whoop'. She landed with a thump and instantly jumped around in a circle of joy.

"Being a superhero is awesome!" Rena exclaimed.

"Sure is." Nino panted, falling over in bitter exhaustion.

"You know, we shouldn't just be calling you Nino all the time." Adrien said.

"You're right, it should be something simple but also thrilling." Alya added.

"Something that makes people happy at the sound. Like a waterfall, or violins, or the timer going of for long- awaited cookies." Nino joked.

"Hey! Stop! This isn't funny!"

The shouts came across the block.

"Want to fulfill your first mission?" Adrien asked Nino.

"Sure. Umm, how?" Nino asked, looking around for the cause of the yells.

"Find victim, spot problem, decide solution."

"Okay. I've got this." Nino let out an exaggerated Deep breath. "Yeah, I've got this."

The green-dressed hero raced across the road. His legs moving so fast that you couldn't see them.

He found it easier to slow to a stop when there was the urgency to help. The yelling came from a sweet little old lady.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Nino asked.

"A thief just stole my purse! He took off that way!" She pointed ahead of them.

Nino squinted his eyes just enough to see a person running away from them. Nino started speeding again, and in less than ten seconds he found himself slowing once more to the speed of the robber.

Nino grabbed the purse that loosely hung from the robber's strong build. Nino turned on his heel quickly and raced back to where he had just been, leaving a confused robber. He skidded to a stop right in front of the old lady.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "How on earth could I make it up to you?"

"No need, just doing my job in duty to France." Nino told her.

"You are my guardian angel! I hope Ladybug and Chat noir know how good you are!"

The lady smiled and gave him some hard candy. After helping her across the street, Nino rushed back to Rena and Chat.

"So?" Rena prodded.

"Yeah, how did it go?" Chat asked.

"That was awesome! I liked how she smiled and praised me in a non-over-bearing way." Nino said smiling.

"Trust me, it will get over bearing, just you wait." Chat told him.

"What did you do with the robber?" Rena asked.

Nino's face went white. "I forgot about getting the robber."

"So, there's definitely a couple kinks to work out." Chat chucked, relieving the twisting feeling in Nino's stomach.

"Now that you have had your first taste of crime- fighting, have you thought of a name?" Rena asked, she had thought of one or two while he was gone.

"Yeah, I think I did." Nino said, a smile playing his lips.

"Well?" Chat asked impatiently.

"My superhero name is Guardian."

(WHO KNOWS WHERE, BUT WE WILL FIND OUT SOON!)

Hawkmoth's eyes glinted with an evil that made Marinette's stomach drop.

"Listen, those people out there are wanting for you to come out, what they do to you, is there choice. I can tell them to stop, but for that to happen, you _will_ do as I say, or else I'll let them take control of your future instead of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the police got it?" Marinette threatened.

Hawkmoth's head had been tied to a pipe in the room the others had tied him up in. seeing that he couldn't simply nod his head this way, Marinette took out the sock, so he could speak.

"You are Ladybug. So, go and do whatever you and Chat Noir were going to do to me." he growled.

"I'm Marinette, not Ladybug. Do I have a mask or superpowers? No. Do I have a partner in crime fighting? No. Marinette is Marinette, and Ladybug is Ladybug. So there." She said, it felt weird talking about both of her personalities in third person- if that made sense.

"Really then why did Ladybug disappear when I took you?" Hawkmoth replied.

Marinette was at a lost for words. How could she tell the villain that her superhero self was actually her- but in a way that he never found out. This was so confusing.

"Have you ever heard of traveling? Or sick days?" Kiara asked from behind Marinette- she had forgotten the other girl was there.

Hawkmoth looked like he hadn't considered this.

"Well. I'd still like to get out of here." Marinette said. "So, unless you want to rot down here, and have everyone find out who you are, and bring shame to your family and so forth. How do we get out?" Marinette asked.

"I'll tell you on one condition." Hawkmoth said.

"What?"

"You don't tell Adrien Agreste that I'm Hawkmoth."

"What? Why?" Marinette suddenly asked, confused as to _why_ her mortal enemy didn't want her soulmate to find his identity. Maybe he was just a crazed fan. _Oh Gosh._ Marinette hoped Adrien didn't think _she_ was a crazed fan. Not that she wasn't. the difference between her and the fans was that she didn't like him because of his looks, but his heart. Although, the looks were a good factor.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Hawkmoth said shamefully.

"I guess." Marinette said silently.

"Up the stairs through the hole on the wall." He said simply.

"And how do we know you aren't lying so we fall in another one of your traps?" Kiara asked.

"Because," Marinette said, stuffing the sock back into the villain's mouth. " _I_ won't tell Adrien. But I can't help it if media gets a hold on your secret- the media or Adrien."

Hawkmoth glared, and if it wasn't for the sock, Marinette was sure that he would protest to the model finding out at all.

Marinette and Kiara left the villain tied up where he was. they rounded up everyone in the big room.

All the people glanced around, a couple had ripped their shirts and pants looking for evidence of how badly Hawkmoth had been treating them, while others had been covered head-to-toe in dust from trying to figure out if the walls were hollow- (Why they could be hollow Marinette had no clue as to why.).

"Okay, we will be going upstairs. If someone could be as kind as carrying Hawkmoth up that would be nice." Marinette asked.

Everyone started for the stairs. Marinette pushed her way to the front.

"I'm going first." She proclaimed.

No one stopped the girl from walking up first and whatever horrors there might be.

The staircase let out a groan from all the people slowly moving up. Marinette stopped at the last step. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder.

She looked behind her to see Kiara and May behind her. Behind them stood Leo and the man that had doubted Marinette the day before. Behind them stood people she hadn't gotten the pleasure of meeting. A man in his forties who had wrinkles all around his face- a sign of humor, and his eyes told Marinette that it was kind humor. Behind him stood a girl, her hair in a ponytail, and by the way she stood on her tip toes more Marinette guessed she was a dancer. Beside her stood a woman, dressed in old clothing, Marinette realized her family didn't have much money. Behind her, was a younger man whose blood- shot eyes told of many tired nights.

What would happen to all these people after they get out of here? Would they just go back to living normally, or would they forever dwell in the nightmare of being kidnapped? Would they be taken care of, or would those around them let them suffer through the mental exhaustion?

Right there and then Marinette vowed to take care of these people as well as she could, whether it was through needing extra food or clothes, or just a laugh.

She would urge her parents to give food away not to just those behind her that needed it, but to all the people who had been starving. She would extend a hand to those without a home. Now, she felt she needed to protect people more than ever, as Ladybug _and_ Marinette.

Marinette breathed again and took the last step before freedom.

 **So... What do you think? I had no clue what to call Nino so i just went for the Guardian. I spent almost an hour searching different things online in French Trying to figure out what the turtle dude's name is gonna be. Other than Wayzz being the Kwami, and hopefully Nino being the holder- i knew nothing. I also thought it would be funny to have a turtle-themed Super-hero's powers include speed. Also, I won't be able to write anything until next week since I will be crying in the corner thanks to a no- electronic rule, Thank you for understanding what i will be going through. (Fyi, the last sentence was pretty sarcastic and just letting you know because sometimes its pretty hard to tell the difference when you aren't Face-to-face.) Anyway, follow so you get an notification next time I have the chance to write, comment, or CRITIC. Calling All Critics! (Although I really enjoyed the other comments that were left for me!) Thank You For Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I didn't have access to my computer. But I'm Back! Warning: This chapter has fighting. Hope you have a Good Day! (I only said that because i have no clue what else to say lol.)**

Chapter 7.

Energy built up in the Traveler. She had the other akuma. The little butterfly fluttered around in the tiny plastic see-through box. Dark magic floated of it's wings, causing a layer of dissipating soot to decorate the bottom of the box.

"Traveler, do it. Do it now!" the poor akumatized victim said, trying to coax herself.

Hawkmoth had gone AWOL a while ago, and quite honestly, she was slightly freaking out. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, Hawkmoth didn't give her any instructions on how to 'bond' with it. Normally, people got akumatized by negative emotions, but she already had an akuma. Would her powers just get twice as powerful? Or would she just get new powers? When hawkmoth told her to find the other one, he seemed slightly unsure. Would he be afraid?

Traveler laughed at that, the almighty Hawkmoth afraid? That would be unlikely.

Right?

Either way, she would do it.

Question is, how? Should she use glue? Tape? Should she go Peter-Pan it and use soap? Or should she just let it go hoping that it comes to her?

Figuring letting it go would be the best option, she let off the lid slowly, cautiously.

The butterfly rose, trailing darkness behind it. While the fluttering stopped, a villain stronger than Hawkmoth arose.

(THE EIFFEL TOWER)

"So, you mean to tell me that if I had just come here a couple nights of the week I could have seen you more than just during the akuma fights?" Rena Rouge stormed.

"Yep." Chat Noir said, finding it funny how much this bothered the reporter in disguise.

"Now that you know who Chat Noir is, you could blackmail him into agreeing to an interview." Guardian pointed out.

"Umm… How about no? I could also counter-blackmail into _no_ interview. Although, I'm not at all camera-shy." Chat said with a friendly wink.

"No winking at my girlfriend." Guardian said, his voice trailing a growl.

"Calm down, you could just tell Chat that if he winks at me again, you will give his identity to a certain reporter." Rena laughed.

Guardian got a sparkle in his eye.

"Hold on Nino!" Chat started, dropping the name. "You can't do that! That would be going against everything!"

"But you told us your identity, what's wrong with us telling other people?"

"I wasn't actually supposed to do it I don't think. Identities are one of the things that can't be shared. If Hawkmoth found out, he could use that information against us, by hurting our loved ones."

"Then why did you tell us?" Rena asked.

"Because, you guys are important to me. I wanted you to know so that we could save Marinette. She could be anywhere right now, crying and scared. We needed to go save her. Sure, this was originally about Ladybug, but my selfish wants can wait until out friend is safe." Chat stated. "Besides, who else would make us cookies?"

(I KEEP PUTTING OFF WHEREVER THIS IS *SMILING DEVIL EMOJI*)

Marinette pushed open the hatch on the wall, revealing a natural light she hadn't seen since she got kidnapped. It wasn't until then that she realized how dark the 'dungeon' they had been in really was.

Light streamed in through several large, tall, vertical windows. At the one side of the room sat a desktop. Normal things sat on the desk, a computer, a lamp, notebooks. The only abnormal thing was a picture, laying face-down.

Marinette picked it up. The framing was done in elegant silver flowers, the stems and the center made out of gold. Real gold. But that's not what startled Marinette the most, it was the people in the picture.

A young family sat on a park bench. A mother, father, and son. The mother had long, blonde hair, hanging past her shoulders in a ponytail, a white sweater hugged her arms tightly. In her arms however was a little boy. Striking blonde hair lashed against his ears. The mother and son were laughing, showing off identical smiles. A father however, was laughing as well, he had square glasses hiding his cold, gray eyes. His hair was styled in an upward fashion. A strong chin was dropped in a large grin. His head turned towards the mother and son.

"No way." Marinette muttered.

This was the Agreste family. She figured the picture was taken about ten years ago. If anyone found out who Gabriel Agreste was, he would be locked up, sending Adrien who knows where. Adrien might inherit a large fortune someday, but until then what? Would he go from foster house to foster house? Or would he get shipped off to some faraway relative? Either way, chances were she wouldn't see him again. Even if he got the company one day, people would stop buying Agreste products thanks to the maker meaning that Adrien Agreste suddenly would be a thing of the past. Right along with his no-good father. Actually, more accurately, Adrien would spend the rest of his life getting bullied for who his father was. Marinette couldn't let that happen to Adrien, and not just because he's her crush, but because no one should be bullied.

"What's that?" Kiara asked.

Marinette stuffed the picture in her purse. She turned around. Those who had come out already eyed her curiously. Those who weren't watching her were helping others through the wall.

Marinette knew who Hawkmoth was. Now, she will never be able to look at him the same way. From now on, no one but Marinette would know the identity of Hawkmoth unless she says otherwise.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You were in a hurry to put 'nothing' into your purse." One lady said.

Marinette gave her a blank look, unsure of what to say. There was no way she was about to tell them that she found photographic evidence on who the villain in their story was.

"Really? Any idiot could see that she was just catching something that fell from her purse." Kiara said, noticing when Marinette didn't say anything.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing us what fell out?" The lady said, it was clear she was one of the doubters.

Marinette shoved any nervousness down, down deep, and reached into her purse.

"I just dropped this."

Marinette's fingers landed on a packet of tissues. She pulled them out. She hoped the gray package would be enough to convince.

"Is this really what you are fussing over? A packet of old, worn tissues? If you don't trust me then you can go back to your cell." Marinette told her.

The woman smirked.

"We both know that whatever you put in your pocket isn't simply 'tissues'." She said.

"What else would it be?" Marinette asked.

"Something you don't want us to know about. Tell you what, fight me, no weapons, no help, just you and me. winner gets purse and what's in it." The woman said.

"Why would she fight Marinette? Everyone knows she beat hawkmoth in ten seconds flat." Kiara whispered to May.

"That's because its fixed for that lady to win." May whispered.

"How?"

"That lady is Martha John. She's famous for wrestling."

"But Marinette beat Hawkmoth, when the superheroes couldn't. Martha should realize that maybe fighting her isn't the best choice." Kiara muttered.

"Yeah, but what Martha did realize, was that the mighty superheroes never came face-to-face with Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth always sent his minions to do the work. In reality he could be just really weak, and Marinette got lucky." May said, facepalming herself. "And, something tells me this isn't just about the purse. If Martha beats the mighty Marinette, everyone will suddenly follow Martha, not Marinette. And then once we find our way out, Martha will get the credit. A famous wrestler taken captive then saving the other captives will really boost her fame and career. But, if she loses, then she will be the wrestler taken captive, saved by a little girl, according to the press that is." May finished.

"That's tough." Kiara

"So, it's a wannabe verses a gonnabe?" a man nearby asked, he had no problem being heard, meaning that all heads turned to the two girls.

Marinette threw a look at Kiara and May.

"Yeah, you hear that? This girl acts like she's Ladybug- the wannabe. While I, am actually gonnnabe the one that saves us all!" Martha yelled into the crowd.

"Depends on how you see the story." Marinette muttered.

"What's that? Little Lady-be thinks she better than me. Now, who thinks she needs to be taught how this works and I need to remind her where her school lies?" Martha said, enticing several shouts from the crowd.

"What?" Marinette whimpered much to her own dismay.

"Aww, is Lady-be scared. Don't be worried this teacher is ready to comfort you. School is in session!" Martha yelled.

The wrestler caught Marinette off guard and punched her in the gut, then once in the leg. Marinette heaved over into a pile on the ground. May ran over, Kiara close behind. They tried helping Marinette up, but she shoved them off.

Marinette used her arms and stood up , She handed the purse to Leo, who happened to be standing closest. "You think you're Ladybug. But she wouldn't hurt someone intentionally. She instead would try to figure out a permanent solution for the current situation." Marinette said boldly. "A permanent solution for a current situation, or a permanent situation for a current solution, I've got it!" Marinette gasped.

"What's Lady-be have?" Martha mocked, "More strength for round two?"

Martha swung her arm around, aiming for Marinette's chest. Several people gasped. Marinette knew exactly what she needed to get everyone out without finding the identity of Hawkmoth, but first, she had to deal with this _wannabe_.

Marinette caught the fist right before it hit her. She reversed the momentum and swung Martha's own hand towards her face. Marth let out a yelp as she felt her nose to find that she had a crooked place at the bottom of her nose.

"I've dealt with worse than this." Martha growled.

"You're not just a wrestler, are you?" Kiara wondered aloud.

"Expertly spotted." Martha said sarcastically.

"There's only one pair of spots in this room." Marinette said, as she ducked from a punch headed towards her.

"Finally, you admit I'm better than you." Martha said, continuing a stream of punches.

"I didn't say anything about you." Marinette breathed, dodging the attacks with grace.

"Okay, no more playing." Martha growled.

She swung her right leg at Marinette. Marinette jumped over the leg, Martha didn't expect that and lost balance as the momentum caught up with her, sending her to the ground. Not wanting anyone to realize her fail, Martha tried to sweep her leg and trip Marinette. The girl tried jumping over the leg again, only to realize that the wrestler had grabbed her arm and was pulling her down until they were at the same level.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Martha said in a murderous voice, standing up.

"Good thing I wasn't trying to fool you." Marinette smirked, following the wrestler standing up.

Martha took a step back, then started charging Marinette. Several people in the crowd gasped, jumping backwards. Marinette saw how fast she was coming and being the disguised Ladybug- and a slight show off- Marinette caught Martha's shoulders right before she got body-slammed. The girl used upper body strength and swung herself over the wrestler. Basically, Marinette did a handstand over Martha. Basically. Martha didn't expect the school girl to be able to do that of course, sending Martha into the wall that Marinette had been standing beside a moment ago. The force of her head going through the wall knocked Martha out, declaring Marinette the 'winner'.

"What now?" Kiara asked walking over to Marinette.

"Now," Marinette said, "Now I leave everyone here." Marinette turned to the curious heads turned towards her. "No one leaves until Chat Noir and Ladybug get here. Okay?"

Several nods came from the people. Marinette just hoped to find a certain fox. She took the purse from Leo's outstretched hands. Marinette took one last look at everyone, several people were helping Martha out of the wall. Hawkmoth sat in a corner, guarded by three different people- including Kiara (To make sure they didn't get any ideas on unmasking.). May stood talking to Leo, bright faced of course.

 **So, I have no clue how long until I'm able to post again, with school starting soon and all. Any way, I hope you liked this chapter! And I promise from now on not to ask for critics... Yea... Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, no excuse as to why I haven't posted until now, I'm just going to say, it's very late and I'm now going to bed.**

Chapter 8

Marinette crept out of the room the others where in. walking down the hall, she could already hear people groaning about the new plan. Marinette stopped and ran back to the closed door to listen.

"Everyone! Please calm down. Marinette left to protect us." Kiara said, standing on the desk so she could see everyone clearly.

"So, she was a danger to us then? I'm taking over, and no one is stopping me." Martha's voice said, she had apparently woken up. "And, my first act as leader is to unmask this idiot over here." Martha jabbed her thumb in the direction of Hawkmoth.

Everyone in the room looked to Hawkmoth, then to Martha, Then back to Hawkmoth. They had followed Marinette this entire time. she was gone after all, and the human mind tends to want to follow. So why not. Then again, Marinette had saved them so far, and beat up Martha, but, what leader leaves her followers to go and fend themselves? The whole thing had everyone's head spinning. If Marinette came back within minutes, she could easily gain leadership again. But there was a slight chance that they didn't know Marinette as well as they thought, and she could just leave them. Of course, with Martha's help they would easily leave.

Choosing the new leader might have been harder to some, but to others, the leader was born to be.

"Lets burn this house down." Someone said.

"And, that's what I want to hear!" Martha yelled, trying to raise the hype in the room.

"Marinette said to wait here." May boldly proclaimed.

The people who still followed Marinette had created a small circle around Hawkmoth, Leo, May, and Kiara at front.

"Martha, Marinette will be back soon. If you still don't think she should lead us out of here, then I'm sure she will happily take you down, again." Kiara said, raising a couple chuckles from the people standing behind her.

"That kid got lucky, I wasn't even trying. She comes back, and I'll show all of Paris who the boss is." Martha smirked.

"If you are referring to me then yes, I am the boss." Ladybug stated, walking through the doors.

Several cheers echoed through the large cold looking room.

"Ladybug!" Martha started, "I bravely led these people out of Hawkmoth's lair! He had them chained in rooms, but don't worry, I found out his horrible plan and I went down there and let them free."

Kiara and May grew red in the face holding back laughter.

"Oh, is that so?" Ladybug asked, raising one eyebrow.

Martha nodded, then walked over to the hero.

"Please help me, ever since I let them free, they've been clinging to me, crying if I go as far as ten feet away." Martha said, "I guess people will start making statues of me and you together, Chat Noir will be forgotten, and our faces will be everywhere. Soon, you'll be asking me for an autograph, in fact,"

Martha ran over to the desk grabbing a marker then before Ladybug could say no, Martha scribbled her name on Ladybug's forehead. As the marker retreated Ladybug's face, she read the words 'permanent '. Great. Now that will take forever to get off, she just hoped it would disappear when her suit was off.

"Perfect!" Martha exclaimed, then in a more hushed voice, "How about we figure out how to deal with these poor little people?"

"Don't worry, Marinette already told me what was going on, I'm just here to pick up Hawkmoth, he has an appointment with the authorities." Ladybug whispered to a now very red Martha.

"B-But how? She just left!" Martha spluttered.

Ladybug just ignored her.

"I will be back with Chat Noir and a friend of mine that will help you all safely out of here. I will warn you, after we leave we will be going straight to the police, they will want you to all give your account of what happened, not some phony story that you make up." Ladybug said, that last bit with her voice pointing towards Martha.

"How long until you get back?" May asked.

"As soon as I find Chat Noir and, knowing him he's never far. So, about five minutes." Ladybug said, walking over to where Hawkmoth was, and heaved him over her shoulder.

The villain's body was wrapped head to toe in rope, found in the dungeon, Ladybug presumed. The rope went around him tight enough not to kill him, but to keep him from moving limbs. Hawkmoth was heavier than she thought, and between carrying heavy things in the bakery and fighting akumas, he was quite heavy.

After a quick goodbye, and a promise to come back ASAP, she left. She swung over buildings, despite the hefty villain on her shoulder. It didn't take her long to find her partner, or the two other people he seemed to be fighting. She perched herself on the ledge of a building, watching closely. She didn't recognize the two, but they seemed familiar.

Ladybugs first instinct was akuma, but the cause of the akumas was momentarily hanging off her shoulder, literally. So, unless there was an akuma that Hawkmoth had caused somehow with out them knowing it, there was two new super villains in town. But there was no way that she could help him fight with Hawkmoth on her shoulder, so she put Hawkmoth down, and decided not to go help her furry friend unless the situation turned dire. All three aimed and ducked, calling it close multiple times. It wasn't until the end when Chat Noir went over and high- fived both of the strange people did Ladybug realize they weren't an immediate threat to Paris. She hoisted hawkmoth back to her shoulders and used her yoyo to get down to where the others were.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, setting Hawkmoth down on a bench nearby.

Instead of an answer like she thought, Chat Noir ran over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi." He said, that unknown to him, made Ladybug's heart melt into goo. "Where were you?"

"Hawkmoths lair, where else?" Ladybug said sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" one of the people said, running over. Upon closer inspection, Ladybug saw that it was Rena Rouge.

"Rena! I was going to go find you." Ladybug said.

"Really? What for?"

"There's a lot of people who were kidnapped too, and, they are momentarily waiting for us to get back, so we can get them to safety."

"No sure where I came in, but ok! Its amazing to be on this team, so anything you involve me in is awesome!" Rena Rouge's smile stretched across her face.

"Speaking of the 'team'," Chat said, "this is Guardian. He is joining us in taking down Hawkmoth."

"Um, too late." Ladybug said.

"What do you mean? You re not giving up on him, are you?"

"No, I just kind of, already took him down." Ladybug said.

"You did? Where is he?" Rena asked.

"I put him over on that bench."

They all turned to see nothing but an empty bench, once filled with the end of suffering.

 **CLIFFHANGER! At least, I hope. I do my best at keeping everyone in suspense. Bye for now! And sorry for any plot holes or grammar issues, or anything, it's quite late and read over it, but chances are I missed somethings. See you next time! (Through my words of course.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings people who (for some odd reason), have decided to read to this chapter. I will say, that I wrote this a week ago, but I kept stalling because I had writers block and I wanted to make this longer for you all, and if I didn't post this soon, I know I would start to freak myself out to the point that I would just never post it. So I apologize in advance for this chapter, but i hope you find some sort of entertainment.**

Chapter 9

"Ladybug, there is nobody there."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Chat." Ladybug fumed. "I swear he was just there. I literally just set him there a minute ago!"

Ladybug went over to the bench and started throwing her yoyo around, hitting tree branches and wrapping around light poles. She swung herself around the small park, looking for the villain. Her face was turned bright and the inside ends of her eyebrows were touching.

Ladybug stopped swinging herself around, resorting instead to falling down dramatically to the green grass of the park.

"Is she ok?" Guardian whispered to Rena.

"I know a lot about Ladybug, but I have never seen her this angry." Rena whispered back.

"Bugaboo are you okay?" Chat asked, cautiously coming closer to the spotted hero.

Ladybug stared at the ground, burning holes into the ground.

"I failed."

"You didn't fail."

"You probably think I'm crazy, talking about how I caught Hawkmoth, then brought him here, then right as I'm telling you he disappears." She sniffed.

"I don't think you're crazy, I believe that you caught Hawkmoth. I believe that you brought him here, to this park, less than five minutes ago." Chat Noir lifted Ladybug's chin so her blue eyes met his green, "If you told me that we are just two heroes with superpowers created by magic, in a park waiting for something miraculous to happen, I would believe you."

"You just stated the obvious. Wait till you get to fantasies." Ladybug scoffed.

"Every time I see you, all fantasies become reality."

"Are you saying that she's a fake? Cause then, you'd be spot on. Heh, you aren't the only one that can pun Chat Noir. There's a new me in town, so everyone fastens your seatbelts, because we are going on a ride!"

Four masked heads turned towards the voice.

A girl dressed in extremely bright colors swayed back and forth on the edge of a building. Her hair hung loose covered in watches, cheap watches, made of plastic that looked like a child's design. The only nice watch wrapped around her wrist, practically boasting it's akuma.

"Oh, come on. This is what happens?! Hey Hawkmoth! I don't know if you can hear me, but I really hate you right now! I even promised not to say who you were to Adrien! Now this just isn't fair!" Ladybug screamed at the girl.

Rena, Guardian, and especially Chat, swung their heads towards her at the mention of the model's name. the force made Ladybug wonder if they got whiplash, it also made her wonder why the name caused such interest. They couldn't know about the Agreste secrets, could they? Maybe that's why Rena and Guardian were both there. It seemed unlikely, but that did explain a lot. If they found Hawkmoth, then maybe they found out who she was. Marinette and Ladybug had both disappeared at the same time, and honestly, she was surprised someone hadn't found her out already, that mask covered her nose and eyebrows, and anyone could easily guess with those taken away. If it wasn't for the magic of the mask, Paris and the World she was just a teenage girl.

"Now, who had me tied up for you to make that promise in the first place? Let's reverse that promise with me not telling your family now?" A dark voice said.

Hawkmoth appeared next to the akumatized victim, with him came hundreds of butterflies. The heroes recognized a purified akuma, and they realized that the akumas had to come from somewhere. You would think with so many pretty butterflies constantly flying around his head, Hawkmoth would be a more positive person.

Ladybug felt something brush against her shoulder, and looked to see Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Guardian had come to stand next to her. They all stood in a line, holding their weapon of choice.

Char Noir held his staff across his chest, the sun giving a glint to the silver stick. Across his face a grimace sat. Chat's ears were flattened against his blonde hair. Rena Rouge's flute hung, waiting in her hand for action. Her stance showed determined, while her face showed bravery. Guardian had a shield strapped to his back, and he looked like a nervous wreck. Nervous, yet willing.

Ladybug swung her yoyo around, ready for this to be over already.

"Promises wont be reversed today. Because I keep my promises, and I never change them."

"You all look so stupid. That mask might hide your face now Ladybug, but soon everyone will know of the fool that lies beneath." Hawkmoth smirked.

"Ladybug, what's he talking about? Does he know who you are?" Chat said, his eyebrows creasing in worry.

Instead of facing him, Ladybug grunted. To Rena and Guardian, it just sounded like a normal grunt, but for Chat Noir, with enhanced cat hearing, he simple as day heard the words:

"I'm sorry Kitty."

At the time, Chat didn't know what had happened between her and Hawkmoth, he didn't know what Hawkmoth held above Ladybug's head, and he didn't know what Ladybug held above Hawkmoth's head, but he did know that something happened, and his first act was to make his Lady happy.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, even though it was short. I will try to post the next chapter within the next week or two if I can get over this writer's block. Also, I was thinking of changing my name, and I don't know if that has any affects on my readers, so- yeah. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. Remember me? You know, the procrastinator who has been trying to write this for the last year? Yeah. Hi.**

Chapter 10

For all the words never said, for all the dreams never accomplished, for all hopes to be dashed away, being a failure was not mentioned. There is no failure, because in order to be a failure, you would have to lose at everything, including failing. And if you failed failing, then for sure you've accomplished something. You've accomplished failing at failing, something that's harder to do than being at the top. Surely, there's something worse than failing, but there isn't. Failing isn't the rock bottom though, there's a thin line of paper between failing and right below is the desire to do better. Like falling down a deep hole, trying to grab onto nothing, then landing on a piece of cardboard. Punch away that cardboard, and you will find a ladder. The ladders name is determination.

For years, Hawkmoth had been looking for that ladder. And he found it.

No one knew that he had been working behind the scenes, slowly rising. But now he was on top.

This was his moment to shine, he had a double akuma, he had the ability to blackmail Ladybug. if there was a chance of reaching that top step on the ladder, that moment would be now. He had gone through so much, and today was the day that he would win.

Hawkmoth smiled, remembering who he was doing this for. His goal would come at a price, but he was willing to pay it. If he didn't win today, he knew that it would mean all of this would have been for nothing, all the people he hurt other the years left a scar that he carried everywhere. When he started down this path, unlike most villains, he knew the price.

If he didn't win, this would all be in vain. All the evil that he had cast on not just Paris, but the world, it would all be traded for the rest of his life in jail. The plan he had been leading up to wouldn't be fulfilled, therefore, leaving him to dwell in the knowing that for the first time ever, there wouldn't be cardboard at the bottom of the pit that he would be bound to fall in. So, if there was the slightest chance at him saving, he would have to prepare himself for paying the price at the end of the day.

Of course, whatever damage that would be done today would be fixed. When the wish gets fulfilled, the last of the power from Ladybug's earrings would fix the physical damage. Mentally though, it would take a while for people to understand that the villain is gone.

Like all the heroes in the past, after the loss of the miraculous, crowds will learn who hid behind the mask. This time, there's social media, meaning that not just a town or a city would find out about the heroes, but the entire world. Hawkmoth swore that he would personally apologize before he left to the heroes.

It would only affect Ladybug and Chat Noir, since they were the ones he aimed to unmask. But if the two new heroes prove to be more powerful and get in the way, he might have to unmask them as well. But then he would really have to finish the mission he had been crafting. People would hate him. If only they knew what was coming.

"So, dear heroes, how do we plan on doing this? Because I have a meeting later at four." Hawkmoth said, hoping that it wouldn't really take that long.

"Give it up Hawkmoth. Four against two. You're going to lose." Chat Noir said coolly.

"Chat Noir, if I had a dollar for every time,I heard someone tell me that, I wouldn't have a single dollar, because I _always_ win, and no one would dare say that to me." Hawkmoth said, grinning like the fool he was.

"Actually, if people did say that to you, you'd be quite rich, considering that, you know, Ladybug and Chat Noir have always beaten every single akuma that you even thought of releasing."

"But the ending is what counts, so maybe when I win, I'll be rich to."

"Nuh-uh. No. Nope. Nada. No way." Rena said, waving her arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Hawkmoth asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, yes? Well, um let me see…" Rena started, obviously annoyed. "Ladybug and Chat Noir always, and I mean, ALWAYS win. If there's a slight chance that you think can make you win, forget it. They are going to kick your butt."

She finished the sentence in unrefined sass, looking at the villain with judgement.

"As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, I would suggest letting go of childish dreams. This time won't be that easy." Hawkmoth said.

There was something about him that the heroes noticed about him. He had a stronger sense to him, a bad sense. That feeling that makes you feel like there's something important you were supposed to do, but completely forgot, and then later learn that there was nothing that you needed to do in the first place. Confusion played a good part in it, but there was still something stronger, deeper than a bit of confusion. Whatever it was, it scared the almighty heroes.

"Shall we begin?" hawkmoth wondered rhetorically.

A dark mask appeared over the akumatized victim beside him.

A few silent words were exchanged between the two villains.

Instead of just watching form afar, the four superheroes started running to the building. They were fast of course, especially Guardian, but by the time he had gotten to the top of the building, the villains had disappeared.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ladybug stormed.

"Huh, I guess we should have suspected that to have happened." Guardian said.

The entire air had shifted though, screams started echoing throughout the city and the sun was gone, replaced by a never ending pink and orange sky.

"Wow, it so pretty." Rena said, staring at the colors above.

"Yeah it is." Ladybug said, joining her.

Guardian walked over to Rena and placed a hand on her shoulder, he too stared at the sky.

"Snap out of it!" Chat Noir yelled at them.

Instantly, Rena and Guardian looked at him, their cheeks bright red.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked distractedly, still staring at the sky.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about... Someone." Guardian said, stealing a glance at Rena.

Instead of speaking, Rena let out a giggle.

"Stop thinking about people! I think the sky has something to do with the akuma." Chat realized.

"Oh." Rena remarked, with sad conclusion. "In that case."

Rena walked over to Ladybug, and grabbed her by the shoulders, and started shaking the spotted hero.

"GET OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" The fox yelled in Ladybug's ear.

"Huh?" Ladybug asked, in a non- Ladybug like way.

The hero became very unheroic like, and lost balance falling flat on her face, Rena jumping out of the way before she herself got knocked over.

"You okay?" Chat Noir asked, running over to her, giving her a hand up.

"Yep." Ladybug replied, accepting the hand. "I really don't like Hawkmoth.

"I can easily back you up on that." Chat Noir agreed. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" Ladybug said, confused.

"This might the bad timing, it really is, but I love you Ladybug. And, quite honestly, I don't care about safety anymore. im doing this because I don't want a mask to cover my heart. So please don't hate me."

Chat Noir took a deep breath, Ladybug gasped, and Guardian and Rena watched the two closely. Then three words rang in the four's ears, and in a single moment, the world of cat chasing bugs slowed.

"Plagg, claws off."

 **Well. Sorry for being nearly impossible when it comes to updating. I hope you have a Happy New Year. I have like two or three chapters left, assuming I stick with the plan I made for this story. So, I'll hopefully write again soon, hoping that life doesn't try to throw anymore water balloons in my face. (If that makes sense lol) Bye! Thanks for reading! I probably won't be able to write for at least two weeks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I would say I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm told I say the word 'sorry' too much. So, I Apologize. (Because they have they same meaning but different letters).**

Chapter 11.

"Plagg, claws off." Chat Noir said, closing his eyes.

"Wait no!" Ladybug started.

Chat Noir's transformation finished, leaving Adrien standing in his place. He opened his eyes, to see that Ladybug had turned around, facing a wall instead of his face.

"M'lady-"Adrien started.

"Chat, what are you doing?" Ladybug asked, clearly angry.

"I want you to know who I am."

"We are on the verge of capturing Hawkmoth, and you want me to know who you are?!" Ladybug yelled. "And I'm guessing that since you did that right in front of Rena and Guardian they already know who you are?"

"Yes, but-"Chat got cut off once more.

"Are you serious?! This is just ridiculous! I have been a prisoner in Hawkmoth's stupid lair for like, the last week, fighting quite literally to get out, while you three have probably been singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' together while drinking tea, celebrating the fact that you all know each other's identity's! Well congratulations!" Ladybug finished angrily, pretty much yelling at them.

Shocked silence fell over the other heroes, as they registered what she had just said.

"You were at Hawkmoth's lair?" Adrien finally asked, breaking the silence.

Instead of answering, Ladybug fell over, sobbing. Adrien rushed to her.

"T-turn…B-back…to Chat." Ladybug said between sobs.

"Claws on."

Adrien, now Chat Noir, placed his hand on her shoulder, not sure if she was still angry or not. He wanted to be there for her, but he didn't want her to be angry. Ladybug's hand met his and she held it firmly in her own.

Seeing this as an open invitation, Chat Noir dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms around the crying hero. Ladybug turned until she was facing Chat. She buried her face into his chest, then hugged him.

They just stayed like that while Ladybug took her time to let it all out.

Chat was unsure of a lot of things, but he had never seen his Lady cry. And he hated it. he hated seeing her full of negative emotions. He wished he could take away all that angst building up in her. But he couldn't, the best he could do was sit there with her, comforting her through a hug.

To Ladybug, right now, hugging Chat Noir was like reading a happy ending to a sad story. In most happy endings, there's a kiss, but a hug was just as powerful. And yet, they were not at the ending.

"Chat, I know who Hawkmoth is." Ladybug said, pulling away from his loving grasp, her eyes staring off into space.

Chat wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"Can you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Its-"She paused, biting her lip as her eyes teared up a bit more.

"You're okay," Chat said, pulling her back into a hug. "Take your time to tell me, I'll be ready when you're ready."

Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder, silent tears running down her face.

She felt anger towards Hawkmoth, or Gabriel Agreste for that matter. To think that a person would be that evil was a sad thing to think. Especially a man with a family, even if it was only Adrien, Ladybug still would think that Gabriel's motives would be to protect his son rather than putting Adrien's life at risk in Paris every other day.

"Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste." Ladybug said, sniffing.

Ladybug felt Chat stiffen. She looked at him and found a single tear dripping down his cheek.

"It cant be true." Chat said, stumbling backwards, away from Ladybug.

"I saw it with my own eyes kitty, he kidnapped people and caged them in a hidden basement underneath the Agreste house."

Chat backed away from Ladybug, his face showing all signs of terror.

"You're lying." He said, the silent tears becoming more frequent and visible.

Ladybug was confused, she expected a weird reaction, but this was more than she thought he would react. She looked at the silent heroes that stood watching her and Chat. They both looked shocked as well.

Guardian walked over to Chat Noir and laid a hand on his shoulder. Rena walked over to Ladybug and pulled her away from the boys.

"Let's give Chat a minute to process." Rena told Ladybug.

Ladybug was incredibly confused at this point, what did Rena mean by 'process'? She herself took the identity reveal of Hawkmoth hard, but that was because he was Adrien's father, and she loved Adrien more than anything. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if Adrien found out that the man that raised him was a villian that terrorized all of Paris.

"Do you have any plan at all yet?" Rena asked.

"Yeah," Ladybug said, coming out of a daze. "I need you though to help me."

"Of course." Rena said with a smile. "Also, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?" Ladybug asked, nothing but curious.

"Who's Martha, and why is her name on your forehead?"

(Back at Agreste Mansion.)

Everyone was starting to think that Ladybug wasn't coming back. They were also feeling abandoned since Marinette never came back. There were more rebellions in the group, mainly led by Martha, and mostly rebellions that would have let them out of the room-if succeeded. Thankfully, most of the people in the room clung to Ladybug's word that she would be back soon, and stopped the people trying to get out.

All of everyone was in a loud argument over what to do, when two thuds on the roof silenced them. They all exchanged glances, owndering who it could be. It had to be Ladybug and Chat Noir, Right? The people stared out the window, waiting for something to happen. The thudding continued, but it was softer, indicating footsteps. The footsteps stopped suddenly, and the roomful of Hawkmoth's recent prisoners held there breaths, as if though exhaling the air would be lethal.

Out of nowhere, the doors on one window flew open, and announced an arrival.

Everyone watched as two figures dropped from the roof, their boots stomping onto the wooden windowsill. They both had a mysterious air around them, but they only knew the face of one. Hawkmoth.

 **So. That's Chapter 11. Annnnnd... Yeah. I hope you liked it. and I also hope that you have a good morning, good afternoon, or good night, depending on when you read this. Bye!**


End file.
